


We're Having A Baby

by roserosa



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Suddenly Baby square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserosa/pseuds/roserosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Kurt are together and the (mostly) proud fathers to a little girl. What happens when Kurt finds out he's pregnant again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Having A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is for the Fuckurt Trope Bingo and this is the suddenly baby square. This one has a warning for m-preg and features a character you may see again ;)
> 
> Any mistakes are my own as this is self-betaed.

God, Kurt hated doing taxes.

 

He stared at the spreadsheet on his keyboard, a headache blooming behind his eye as he tried to work through the mess his store manager had left for him. This was what he'd gotten for moving away from New York and leaving the business mostly to someone else so he could focus on his designs. He couldn't even have a coffee to stimulate his brain because the smell had been making him sick for the last few weeks now. So instead he took a sip of the strawberry lemonade he'd been craving instead.

 

God, he could be stuck behind this damn screen all day.

 

The house phone rang, jarring him out of his focused state...okay, not really. Still, he wasn't best pleased as he reached for the phone on his desk, already dreading what this was about. Any of his friends would have called him on his mobile. The only calls he ever got on this phone tended to be serious ones.

 

“Kurt Hummel speaking,” he greeted, his stomach rolling as he tried to figure out what this could be about. His free hand drifted his stomach, pressing against it gently as he waited.

“Mr Hummel this is Ms Higgins from Parkmoor Elementary. I'm afraid there's been a problem with Elizabeth,” a woman's voice barked down the phone. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, his headache having suddenly got a lot worse.

“What's happened?” He asked, recognising the secretary's tone of voice. He could see Lizzie now, sat on a chair in front of the Principal's office, swinging her legs as she watched the woman make the call. Probably scowling her head off. This was the last thing he needed today.

“She got into a fight for the second time this week. The principal has had to exclude her until Monday,” she informed him. “You need to come and collect her. Now.” Kurt bit back a curse, looking between his laptop and the phone as he stood up. Fuck, the only people who'd be allowed to pick her up were all busy. He'd have to go himself.

“I'll be there in five minutes,” he replied before he hung up and lumbered to his feet, rubbing at his eyes.

“What am I going to do with her?”

 

***

 

By the time Kurt had picked Lizzie up from school, he was starting to feel a little sick. He'd been feeling this way around lunch time every day recently and it was getting ridiculous. He decided to take a long way home so they could stop by the pharmacy on the way back.

 

Lizzie's hand was in his and she was stomping beside him, only looking up when she realized they didn't take their usual turn. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at him.

“Where are we going? Are we getting ice cream?” She asked, suddenly bouncing on her toes as Kurt looked down at her. Well, that was a sudden change of mood.

“No, Lizzie. We're not getting ice cream. I'm not sure you deserve any after getting in another fight. Papa's just picking up some medicine,” he told her. She just sighed and shook her head, her long brown hair covering her face – probably so she didn't have to look at him. He wanted to stop then and there, crouch down in front of her and tell her how ridiculous she was being. But they were in public and he knew he was feeling more impatient than usual. He'd deal with her after they'd gotten home and he'd thought it over.

“I think we have some in the freezer at home. You can have some after dinner if you're good for the rest of the day,” he acquiesced and just like he thought, it worked like a charm and suddenly he could see her blue eyes peeking at him through her bangs.

“You know I only got in trouble because Cricket told on me, right? Some guy was pulling Savannah's hair so I hit him and he hit me back,” she explained to him, quite proudly as they stepped into the shop. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, tried to remind himself it had at least been for a good cause and he moved to look at the medicines. He caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye, though...

 

The pregnancy tests.

 

He froze for a second, thinking back on how long he'd been feeling bad and how long it had been since he and Finn had managed to have a night alone.

“Shit,” he muttered, grabbing the first test he saw.

“Papa used a bad word!” His daughter chanted behind him.

 

***

 

At home, he hurried the seven-year-old into the kitchen with her homework before he made his way upstairs to the bathroom. He did the test as quickly as he could but the second he'd zipped his jeans back up, Lizzie barged into the room and nearly knocked the test off the cistern. It hit the floor and she bent down to pick it up, studying the test curiously.

“Don't touch that!” he cried out, nudging it away with his foot as he tried to wash his hands at the same time.

“What is it?” She asked, trying to get another look. He hadn't wanted to tell her yet, it was so soon and they weren't even sure yet and ugh. She was just going to mention it the moment Finn stepped in if he didn't.

“It's something to find out if you're having a little brother or sister or not but you can't tell your Dad!” He warned. Lizzie squealed running out of the room to do god knows what as Kurt sat back down on the toilet lid to wait for the test to show its results.

 

After a few minutes he picked it up again and read out the result.

 

Positive.

 

***

 

Kurt was cooking dinner when Finn got home. A few of his favorite things. He'd managed to pack Lizzie off to their parents for the night and they'd only just left after they'd come to pick her up. Now they had the rest of the night for Kurt to broach the subject which he was sure Finn would be happy about.

 

“Something smells good,” Finn called out as he stepped into the kitchen, slipping his shoes off in the door as he walked over to his boyfriend. His arms slipped around Kurt's waist and the smaller male paused, smiling as he tilted his head up to peck him on the lips.

“Dinner's nearly done. Lizzie's with Dad and Carole so we have the place to ourselves.” Now that got Finn's attention.

“On a school night?” Finn questioned Kurt grimaced back at him,

“Yep. She's been suspended for a few days and I had important news to tell you,” he explained, slipping out of Finn's arms to stand next to him.

"It must be important if you want to talk about it instead of Lizzie's suspension," Finn commented, raising an eyebrow. But his expression wasn't mad, not really, she had his temper and Kurt sometimes thought that maybe he understood Lizzie a little better than he did. He wouldn't say that though, he was just happy that they were so close.

"It is pretty big," he agreed as pulled a chair out at the kitchen table and gestured for him to sit.

"Table service but not at a restaurant. Something private then," Finn mused, stealing a quick kiss before he sat down. Kurt reached behind him for a dish towel and whipped him in the shoulder with it.

"Stop trying to guess! I'll tell you over dinner," he exclaimed, turning his back as Finn laughed behind him.

"Well at least I know it's something good," Finn commented, ducking before he could get hit again.

 

***

 

When the plates had cleared, Finn reached across the table to grab Kurt's hands. His eyes had been darting around the table all dinner and he'd noted how Kurt hadn't had any wine but had just given him a beer, he noticed how the coffee maker at the side was still clean and empty as it had been for days and finally he noticed how Kurt looked. Tired but...almost glowing. Finn thought he knew what Kurt had to tell him.

 

"How long?" he asked.

 

Kurt opened his mouth, wondering if he should pretend not to know what he was talking about yet but he closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Probably only a few weeks. The last time Lizzie went on a sleepover," he mused. He watched Finn's eyes glaze over as he remembered the night in question.

"That was a good night," he commented and Kurt laughed a little.

"Yeah, it was. So this is good news?" He replied, just wanting to check that Finn...did want this. The other man stood up, sweeping Kurt up in his arms as he kissed him deeply.

"Definitely. Is it bad that I'm kind of hoping for a little boy this time?"

 

Kurt laughed and shook his head at him before he kissed him again, hoping that maybe they could move this celebration into another room.


End file.
